


Girls and Tailed Beasts

by ishime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bee is a dork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishime/pseuds/ishime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B is sixteen when he speaks to Nii Yugito for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls and Tailed Beasts

**Disclaimer:**  
Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not to me.  
 **Notes:**  
Written for [](http://hungrytiger11.livejournal.com/profile)[**hungrytiger11**](http://hungrytiger11.livejournal.com/), who was asking for some fic with B and Yugito interacting in [her post about chapter 564](http://hungrytiger11.livejournal.com/97296.html) (totally full of **spoilers** of course). I aim to please! ~~Okay, and to get rid of my stupid writer blocks~~.  
I suck at rapping, so I apologize in advance for B's horrible rap lines.  
  
  
  
B is sixteen when he speaks to Nii Yugito for the first time.  
He has already heard quite a lot about her at that point, since they're both jinchuuriki in the same village. People seem to make even more comments about her, in fact; mostly because she's a girl and little girls aren't strong enough to dominate a tailed beast. B's not so certain about that one: girls are strange creatures, even stranger than tailed beasts. They might have their ways.  
  
So when he passes her in a busy street one autumn afternoon, he doesn't hesitate: he walks to her and puts his best smile to salute her, with both a fist to bump and a vigorous "Yo!"  
  
The girl snorts at him and moves around the fist he hold out in gracious steps.  
She's rather pretty, B thinks, with her long blond hair, her delicate features and her cat-like elegance. But when he tries to say so, the words stumble in his mouth and the rhymes just won't come.  
He grunts in frustration - girls are so complicated. Bumping fists of brotherhood never seem to reach them, and B has yet to master the art of talking to them without stammering. Usually, when facing an overwhelming situation, he goes to A for advice. Given A's own poor results in convincing Mabui to work with him, though, B doesn't think his bro is any better at handling girls.  
  
He watches mournfully as Yugito strides away, and desperately rakes his mind for some cool words.  
"Hey, Yugito! Come train with me sometimes!"  
Yugito comes to a halt and turns her head a tiny bit to spare him a glance.  
"Oh please," she hisses, and she sounds just like an offended cat, "you're A-san's training partner. You have no time for the likes of me."  
B blinks, then runs to her when she makes it as if to go.  
"But bro said you're really strong! And you're a jinchuuriki, as well. I've never trained with another one."  
Yugito wrinkles her nose.  
"Who said I was interested? You're just a big stupid boy anyway."  
  
B beams at her. It's been a long time since someone beside A called him a boy, stupid or not - he's more used to _monster_ or, at best, _jinchuuriki_. Then inspiration strikes.  
"Yugito-san's pretty and all, and she's quite nice overall."  
She stares at him for a while, then bursts out in giggles.  
"You're such a weirdo!" she splutters.  
B has no idea whether the giggling is a good thing or not. In his opinion, girls are way more weird than he could ever be. Saying so wouldn't be polite, though, so he keeps his thoughts to himself.  
  
Once Yugito regains her composure, she tips her head and sniffs at him, before sending him a crooked smile. She really looks like a cat, and B's not sure he enjoys feeling like the canary.  
She stands on tiptoes and raises her hand in front of his face, pointing her index at him. Just as B opens his mouth to ask if this is the girl equivalent of bumping fists, the nail of her finger grows into a thick, chakra-infused claw, and brushes against his chin.  
"Come back when I'm not busy, and maybe I'll train with you," she purrs.  
  
Then she leaps a good dozen meters away, and walks off without turning back.  
  
 _Stupid cat likes to tease_ , the Eight-tails grumbles. _Guess he found a host to his taste_.  
B rubs his chin and smiles in triumph.  
 _Seems like I'm doing better than A with girls, too_.  
The Eight-tails snorts.  
 _At least the 10-year-old ones._  
B scoffs.  
"You may be laughing at me, But beware the skills of Killer B!"  
 _Don't bother writing that one: it sucks_ , says the Eight-tails before going back to his afternoon mental nap.


End file.
